Ce n'est pas grave de pleurer pour un héros
by TeaAndUmbrellas
Summary: Chaque fois que quelque chose de mauvais arrive en Amérique Angleterre est inquiet. L'Amérique a juste eu une semaine vraiment horrible, avec les attentats de Boston et tout, et Arthur est tellement inquiet qu'il ne peut plus rester là à attendre qu'Alfred l'appelle. Juste un peu de douceur et de nations qui se soucient l'une de l'autre. (Traduction d'une de mes fics).


Hello everyone !

I tried to write the Summary in French:

Chaque fois que quelque chose de mauvais arrive en Amérique Angleterre est inquiète. L'Amérique a juste eu une semaine vraiment horrible, avec les attentats de Boston et tout, et Arthur est tellement inquiet qu'il ne peut pas rester à la maison en attendant Alfred appeler plus. Juste un peu de douceur et de nations qui se soucier de l'autre. Pourrait être interprété comme USUK, ou tout simplement l'amitié / famille.

These countries are not mine, I am not the Queen or anything, and if I owned them all I'd demand peace this instance. The Anime Hetalia is not mine either, but it's bloody brilliant! Actually, only the story and the English words are mine, which leads me to:

Mon chère amie, ma petite grenouille (xD), Merci pour traduire d'une autre fic!

Ceci a été écrit pendant une semaine l'année dernière quand tout va mal en Amérique. Nous étions inquiets en Grande-Bretagne, et pour toute notre plaindre nous aimons l'Américains. Même s'ils peuvent être un peu ignorants.

(D'accord. Je vais laisser la personne réelle français écrire maintenant: )

* * *

À chaque fois que quelque chose se passe en Amérique, son cœur rate un battement. Il est prêt à arrêter tout ce qu'il est en train de faire et à se rendre là-bas sur le champ. Ça a toujours été comme ça. Même avant la guerre d'indépendance.

Arthur doit admettre qu'en rétrospective, il est surtout fier que sa colonie, ou plutôt son petit frère, se soit levé pour faire valoir ses droits et demander sa liberté. Ce fut difficile par moment, mais Alfred avait grandi et était devenu fort et sûr de lui.

Depuis Alfred, beaucoup de nations l'ont quitté, et Angleterre sait qu'au final, tout le monde part. Ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore fait sont le plus souvent une épine dans son pied. Les frères britanniques ne lui ont jamais rendu les choses faciles. Peut-être que tout va beaucoup mieux quand vous êtes deux nations indépendantes ? C'est juste tellement dur d'abandonner. De ne plus se sentir important dans la vie d'un autre. Mais malgré ça il veut leur donner de l'espace et les laisser grandir d'eux même.

Cependant, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de paniquer quand il ouvre les journaux et voit qu'il y a eu une fusillade dans une école sur le sol américain. Ou quand les Etats-Unis sont frappés par un ouragan.

Le 11 septembre 2001 fut l'un des pires jours de la longue vie d'Arthur Kirkland. En toute franchise, il avait eu son propre lot de bombes et de terroristes durant des années. Il avait combattu dans ses colonies, et avait un problème de longue date avec France. Il était passé dangereusement près de l'effondrement pendant les guerres mondiales, plus qu'il ne voudrait bien se l'avouer.

Mais tout est plus simple à gérer quand ça nous arrive à nous. Quand on est en danger et qu'Amérique peut venir à notre rescousse au dernier moment et jouer son rôle de héros. Oui, Arthur avait beau demander furieusement où il était passé pendant tout ce foutu temps, Alfred était toujours là au final.

Bien que les autres Européens avait dit que la guerre en Irak était une décision stupide, il l'avait suivi. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Amérique y aller seul. il voulait montrer qu'il se souciait que des gens l'avait attaqué. Que l'Angleterre était assez forte pour protéger et être Le Héros lui aussi, bien qu'Arthur sache très bien qu'il n'a absolument aucune chance de faire ça en fin de compte.

Qu'importe qu'Amérique soit fort (et franchement, il l'est à point que c'en est ridicule), Angleterre ne peut pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Alfred pourrait être heurté émotionellement, et il a toujours l'air tellement heureux et naïf. Arthur, lui, avait vécu beaucoup trop de choses, en vieillissant et se fatiguant. Bien plus qu'il n'oserait révéler.

L'énergie juvénile d'Alfred l'aide à continuer, et le fait rire. Bien que, quand Alfred montrait une carte des États-Unis en demandant où était le Japon, ou à côté de quel État vivait Angleterre ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire un facepalm. Dans le bon sens du terme bien sûr.

Ce soir-là, après une charmante dégustation de shepherd's pie, Arthur s'assit avec une tasse de thé et sa broderie. Cela avait une journée raisonnablement paisible, et il décida d'allumer la radio pour écouter les infos du soir de la BBC.

"Dernière minute: Une bombe a explosé pendant le marathon de Boston. Ce jour, devant être une heureuse célébration a tourné en cauchemar pour beaucoup. Au moins 3 personnes ont été tué et beaucoup sont blessées alors que..."

Arthur fixa sa radio pendant un moment. Quoi ? Non! Ça ne pouvait pas arriver. Pas en Amérique !

Il se précipita presque sur son téléphone et appela l'autre nation :

"Allez, décroche ! marmonna t-il.

- Hi, Arthur, dit une voix précipité de l'autre côté du fil.

-Alfred, tu vas bien?! lui cria presque Angleterre, Je viens d'écouter les infos. Tu es blessé ?! lui demanda t-il en esperant qu'Amérique ne pouvait pas l'entendre prêt à craquer et que sa panique ne s'entendait pas à travers l'appareil.

-Oui. Je pense. On est déjà en train de chercher ceux qui ont fait ça. On contrôle la situation, et mon peuple est formidable. Ne t'en fais pas Arthur. Qu'est-ce que tu dis tout le temps ? "Keep calm and carry on". je dois y aller. Je te rappelle plus tard. T'inquiète pas d'ac ?" dit Alfred avant de raccrocher rapidement.

Angleterre fixa le combiné, essayant de se calmer. Il avait été tellement choqué. Ce n'était pas son genre d'être aussi secoué par des catastrophes. C'est typiquement anglais d'aller de l'avant, après tout, de s'adapter. Mais c'est si différent quand ça arrive à Alfred. Amérique était devenu le ciment qui l'empêchait de s'effondrer.

Le reste de la soirée et le jour d'après, il resta collé à la télé, esperant que ce cauchemar prenne fin rapidement. Esperant, plus que tout, que ça ne résulterait pas en une nouvelle guerre. Arthur savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de l'aider si cela devait arriver.

Le monde entier avait les yeux braqués sur l'Amérique alors qu'il gérait la situation. Angleterre dû boire tout le thé de chez lui (ce qui en disait long) juste par nervosité. Il y eu des fusillades et ensuite, des menaces apparemment proférées au hasard par les Elvis Impersonator contre la Maison Blanche...

C'était comme si rien de tout ça n'avait de fin ! Et Amérique n'avait jamais le temps de l'appeler. Angleterre avait l'impression qu'il passait tout son temps à regarder son foutu téléphone qui restait désespérement silencieux.

Et là, l'explosion au Texas se produisit.

Et ne pas réussir à résister aux groupes de pression pour le port d'armes à feu, laissa le pays avec l'impression que les massacres dans les écoles n'avait rien changé. Arthur sait que les Américains adorent leurs armes, mais il ne put s'empêcher de trouver leur ignorance irritante.

Posséder des armes à feu est une chose. Que ton gamin de 4 ans tue des amis ou de la famille avec un flingue chargé en est une autre! Ou plus généralement, que des enfants soient tués parce que des adultes se comportent comme des crétins. Arthur ne supporte pas que des gens meurent à cause de la stupidité humaine.

Angleterre en eut assez. Il ne pouvait pas attendre calmement chez lui pour avoir des nouvelles, avec seulement les sms d'Alfred lui disant de ne pas s'inquiéter. Il réserva rapidement un billet d'avion pour les États-Unis, bien qu'il s'était fermement résigné à ne pas le faire. À laisser Alfred gérer tout ça lui-même et le laisser grandir de lui-même avec sa souffrance . Mais il n'arrivait pas!

Il était à cran tout au long du (putain de long) vol, et était sur le point de gueuler à son chauffeur de se grouiller quand il eut atterit. Laissant toutes les politesses chez lui, il voulait seulement dire qu'il n'avait pas dormit convenablement depuis des jours et qu'il était trop inquiet. Il espéra que le pauvre chauffeur comprendrait.

"Alfred?" Appela t-il alors qu'il verrouillait la porte de la maison de l'autre nation derrière lui "Alfred tu es là ?" cria t-il encore en se précipitant à travers la cuisine et la salle à manger avant d'entrer dans le salon.

L'autre nation se tenait debout, de l'autre côté de la pièce, regardant au dehors. Ses épaules affalées et un air plus brisé que ceux qu'Anleterre l'avait déjà vu arborer. Bien qu'il soupçonnait qu'il avait seulement l'air plus brisé que ceux qu'Alfred l'avait laissé voir jusque là.

"God damnit, England. Je t'ai dit de rester à l'écart, dit l'autre nation avec une voix légèrement énervée alors qu'il gardait le dos tourné au plus vieux. Tu es en train de rater ton propre marathon en plus.

- Ils n'ont pas besoin de moi là-bas, Amérique. La famille royale peut tout organiser par elle-même. On a augmenté la sécurité et tout est en ordre, dit Angleterre, toujours sans s'approcher d'Amérique, essayant de lui donner de l'espace. Il pouvait voir les épaules du plus jeune trembler.

- Je viens d'apprendre que le Marathon de Londres a fait 30 secondes de silence pour Boston. Et on m'a dit que beaucoup d'athlètes du marathon de Boston sont allé à Londres pour montrer qu'ils n'ont pas peur de continuer. Que les terroristes ne gagnent jamais. Ton pays est très courageux Alfred ! lui dit-il en s'approchant un peu.

-Oui... Ils sont brave. Mais... Arthur, j'avais tellement peur, tu sais ? Je revivais le 11 septembre et toutes ces attaques. Et ça fait tellement mal de voir mon peuple blessé, choqué, comme ça, dit Alfred en se retournant pour regarder le plus vieux. Il pleurait toujours. Tout le monde a été tellement courageux , mais j'étais terrifié. Toi, tu ne pleures jamais quand ça t'arrive, tu vas simplement de l'avant, vaillamment. J'ai tellement honte." ajouta t-il.

Arthur lui sourit:

"Les héros pleurent quand des personnes sont blessées ou meurent, Alfred. C'est ce qui fait d'eux des héros. Cela veut dire qu'il font attention aux autres. Et faire attention aux autres est ce qui les font les sauver et les aider. Et de plus, je pleure et j'ai peur, tout comme toi. Je suis juste plus vieux et... Dieu, J'étais tellement inquiet pour toi, Alfred !"

Il rompit la distance qui les séparait et prit le plus grand dans ses bras.

"Est-ce que c'est vraiment OK... si un héros pleure ? lui demanda l'autre, son visage enfoui dans ses cheveux. Et si il a peur ?

-Bien sûr que oui, you git ! Et tu as geré toutes ces situations avec brillo. Probablement mieux que je ne l'aurais fait, dit Angleterre alors qu'ils rompaient leur accolade pour se regarder l'un l'autre.

- On a été d'enfer pour le coup non ? sourit Alfred, retrouvant un peu de son attitude habituelle.

- Effectivement. Comme toujours en fait, lui sourit Angleterre. Tout irait bien pour Amérique. Tout allait toujours bien pour lui au final.

- Mais Alfred, puis-je te rapeller que la République Tchèque et la Tchétchénie sont deux pays complétement différents ? dit Arthur sévèrement, provoquant un rire chez l'Américain.

- Bah oui. Yeah... Je crois que j'ai appris ça cette semaine !"

Il calina une nouvelle fois Arthur, et en profita pour soulever le plus petit, ce qui suscita de fortes protestations, qui firent seulement rire Amérique.

"Merci d'être venu Angleterre !, dit-il en le reposant au sol. Je n'étais pas sûr que tu le ferais et je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir que tu le fasses d'ailleurs. Mais c'est bien de se soutenir l'un l'autre non ? Si jamais quelqu'un te fait du mal, le vieux, je le démonterais pour toi ! dit Amérique, ayant completement retrouvé son côté héros.

-Je ne suis pas vieux et je peux m'occuper de moi même, merci. répondit grincheusement Angleterre avant de sourire. Bien sûr que je serais venu, mon grand. Tu as eu une semaine infernale et j'ai failli mourir d'inquiétude."

* * *

Merci pour lire mon petit fic ! A review would be nice:)


End file.
